Chiastolite (Tetrawyvern)
'Chiastolite '(facet code unknown) is a defective Gem created by Tetrawyvern. Disguised as a Sapphire to hide her defectiveness, she is in Yellow Diamond's court. Appearance Disguised In her Brown Sapphire disguise, Chiastolite has shoulder-length pale brown hair and disorganized bangs that cover her singular eye. Her hair is mostly straight, but it's a little messy and poofy in some places (especially at the ends), and she has an outcropping tuft of hair on the top of her head. She wears a fairly short dark chocolate-colored gown with puffy almond-colored sleeves and a visible almond underskirt to match. She has a chamoisee-colored scarf with yellow diamonds on the ends draped around her shoulders. Partially hidden under the scarf is a necklace with a cross-shaped charm. She has shapeshifted a fake brown gemstone on her cheek. It is circular and has a triangular facet. Undisguised This section is still a WIP. All I know right now is that she has a scarf with crosses on the ends and a frock coat. Oh, and the necklace. Personality Chiastolite is quite timid and scared easily. She can become fearful for her life after hearing so much as a single footstep, and when she's in a nervous state, it's challenging to calm her down. Although it's rather inconvenient in social situations, her general paranoia is quite useful when she's out and about, as it prevents her from being outed as off-color. Despite rarely being calm herself, Chiastolite is always trying to calm other people down, as she hates conflict. She's capable of calming herself down and adapting a completely stoic facade when necessary, although this puts a lot of strain on her emotions and almost always results in her breaking down later on. She is mostly fearful around strangers and begins gradually opening up to them more after they earn her trust. She doesn't form grudges easily, but when she does, they can last for eons. She generally avoids situations of danger, but she recognizes that sometimes there's no way to get around hazardous conditions. When in serious situations, she mainly relies on escaping or protecting herself, but if it's absolutely necessary, she can put up a fight by tapping into her pent-up anger and fueling herself with it. This tends to exhaust her both physically and emotionally, so she tries to avoid situations where she might have to rely on it. History Chiastolite was manufactured during Era-1 before The Rebellion. She was supposed to be a Sapphire, but the Injectors accidentally planted a Chiastolite seed thanks to another Gem tampering with them. To rub salt into the wound, she ended up emerging as defective and tiny, with a strange combination of Sapphire and Andalusite abilities that would make it impossible for her to fit into society. Immediately recognizing how flawed she was, she decided to shapeshift into a regular Sapphire and see if she could survive that way. She recieved minor discrimination for being brown instead of blue, as the other Sapphires were, but her precognition abilities proved satisfactory enough, so she was accepted. She was placed in Yellow Diamond's court, although the flaws in her color and abilities prevented her from truly being accepted, so she was often shuffled around between courts and was often assigned to tasks under middle-class Gems. Eventually, she was given a permanent assignment at the Petrean Spire, where she met Lumachelle, Meerschaum, and probably some other gems that arent fully fleshed out yet gimme a sec lol Interestingly enough, she found herself being fully accepted by one or two or three or whatever Gems she met there, even after she revealed her secret to them. With the help of her friends, she was able to restructure her life such that she had time in the day to just be her normal, non-Sapphire self. Even with their support, though, she always fears that someone she doesn't trust might find her out someday. Abilities Chiastolite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits, although some of her abilities are less powerful as a result of her defectiveness. (See the Limitations section for more info.) Fusions Notice: everything in this section is subject to change. * When fused with Lumachelle, they form Sylvinite (probably). * When fused with Meerschaum, they form Maifan Stone. * When fused with Lumachelle and Meerschaum (or Plagioclase), they form Pyrophyllite. Skillset * 'Pickaxe Proficiency: '''As her weapon is a mattock, Chiastolite is very skilled at wielding it or other weapons like it, whether she's using it for labor or offense. However, she has no skill with it when her real gem is covered, as it is in her Sapphire disguise. Unique Abilities * '''Precognition: '''Thanks to being incubated as a Sapphire, Chiastolite is capable of perceiving future events before they happen. This ability isn't as refined as it is in normal Sapphires, as it can take a while for it to work. When her real gem is covered, not only does it take longer for her to predict the future, she can only see a few of the most likely possibilities. * '''Potámikinesis: '''As an andalusite, Chiastolite is capable of manipulating and diverting rivers. To a lesser extent, she is also able to generate them. It's especially useful when it pertains to terraforming. When her real gem is covered, she can't do this at all. * '''Environmental Empowerment: '''When around lakes or rivers, Chiastolite becomes faster and stronger, and her abilities get a boost. When her real gem is covered, she doesn't get a boost to her strength or her abilities, and her speed boost is lessened. * '''Accelerated Eyesight: '''Chiastolite processes visual information at an extremely fast speed. She can see and analyze visual information and details that other Gems might miss entirely. This ability is increased heavily when her real gem is covered, to the point where she takes in so much information that she can only process the important details, ultimately restricting her eyesight instead of benefiting it. * '''Accelerated Thought Process: '''Chiastolite can analyze and process information at an incredibly fast rate, allowing her to come to conclusions or think of solutions easily. She still has this ability when her gem is covered, although it tends to focus more on things that could go wrong, which ends up causing her enough anxiety for it to be a nuisance. Additional Tools * '''Seeking Necklace: '''Chiastolite has a simple necklace with an X-shaped cross pendant that Lumachelle gave her. As long as Chiastolite has the necklace somewhere on her person and it isn't damaged, Lumachelle can track her current location. Limitations * As a result of being defective, Chiastolite cannot use some Gem abilities properly. ** '''Bubbling: '''If Chiastolite experiences a rush of negative emotion (such as fear or stress), bubbles she has created may pop. Bubbles may be more or less likely to pop depending on how long the objects have been bubbled and how much value Chiastolite assigns to these objects. ** '''Shapeshifting: '''Although Chiastolite is an extremely skilled shapeshifter, shapeshifting into anything larger than herself is extremely straining, and in most cases, impossible. ** '''Regeneration: '''Chiastolite takes an extremely long time to reform. Additionally, every time she reforms, a freckle-like scar appears somewhere on her body. She doesn't know how to get rid of these. ** '''Gravity Shifting: '''Chiastolite doesn't have this at all, making it challenging for her to exist on planets with extremely low or high levels of gravity. ** '''Weapon Summoning: '''Chiastolite can't summon more than one weapon at a time, and her weapon is automatically dispersed if she experiences a large enough rush of negative emotion or pain. ** '''Fusion: '''Any fusion attempts with Chiastolite will automatically fail if she doesn't trust her fusing partner or their reason for fusing enough. The exception is if the willpower of her partner is strong enough to overcome this. * Because her real gemstone is constantly covered, Chiastolite's unique abilities are dampened. They can be used properly when she's in her undisguised form. Relationships Lumachelle Lumachelle is one of the few Gems Chiastolite trusts, and they share a close friendship, but Chiastolite is sometimes unnerved by Lumachelle's constant habit of changing personalities. Nevertheless, Chiastolite admires her stability and appreciates all the support she's provided. Meerschaum Another one of the few Gems Chiastolite trusts, Meerschaum has assisted Chiastolite many times with her disguise illusion and listened to her rant about her feelings. She appreciates his assistance, but finds him rather enigmatic, and doesn't understand how he's always so calm in stressful situations. Weapon Chiastolite's weapon is a mattock. A mattock is a pickaxe. ''Wow. Also to be completed later. Caste andalusites are like these dual warriors/terraformers most of them have river manipulation and enhanced strength, which they use to their advantage when terraforming or fighting to be refined later Gallery Real life chiastolite.jpg|Some real-life samples of chiastolite. Trivia * The concept of a character pretending to be a different Gem than they really were came from an early gemsona concept by the name of Red Spinel. Red Spinel was supposed to be a rebel and intergalactic criminal who disguised themself as a ruby for espionage missions, playing on the fact that many famous 'rubies' have actually been found out to be misnamed spinels. This idea was later used for Chiastolite to much greater effect (in my opinion, at least). * It's technically not confirmed that a Gem's gemstone needs to be uncovered, but every Gem so far has a gemstone that's at least partially exposed despite this being their weak point, and baby Steven needed his gemstone to be exposed in Three Gems and a Baby, so uhhhhhhhh Category:Tetra's Alcove Category:Gems Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Under Review